Gabuuti
Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters Powers Gabuuti can smell souls; seems to have an innate ability to locate any person that is special or important in some way. He’s considered a protector god, especially over living spaces. Charms of him or his symbol are known to protect a home. Obedience Remain motionless for 55 minutes, and then spend the last 5 minutes speaking 50 observations regarding your surroundings into a hollowed-out bull’s horn. Gain immunity to maze and a +4 profane bonus on saving throws against confusion and insanity effects. Evangelist Boons # Walk Among the Herd (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/pass-without-trace/ pass without trace] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/u/undetectable-alignment/ undetectable alignment] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/clairaudience-clairvoyance/ clairaudience/clairvoyance] 1/day # Unquestioned Influence (Sp): As a reward for your devotion to him, Gabuuti grants you the power to make pawns of the weak willed and spread your influence among the ignorant masses. Three times per day, you can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/suggestion/ mass suggestion] as a spell-like ability. # Invoke Tempter (Sp): You can conjure an agent of Gabuuti to spread demonic intrigues and tempt the foolish. Once per day as a standard action, you can conjure a glabrezu to your location. The glabrezu remains for 1 minute per Hit Die you have before returning to the Abyss. This is a calling effect, and the glabrezu is not under your control, although it generally aids you and follows your directives. This glabrezu is loath to employ its wish ability for your use, preferring instead to offer it to others as a bargaining chip on your behalf or to tempt foolish mortals. This ability always calls the same glabrezu; if the glabrezu conjured this way is slain, you cannot use this boon for 1 month (at which point you can call a new glabrezu). Exalted Boons # Conspirator’s Whisper (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/summon-monster/ summon monster I] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/misdirection/ misdirection] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/beast-shape/ beast shape I] 1/day # Monstrous Form (Su): Once per day, you can change shape (as per the universal monster ability) into a minotaur or a shadow mastiff for 1 hour. When you do so, you gain a +4 size bonus to Strength and take a –2 penalty to Charisma. If you are already a minotaur or a shadow mastiff, this ability instead allows you to assume a Small, Medium, or Large humanoid form at will (this change of form does not alter your ability scores). This is a polymorph effect. # Maze of Madness (Sp): You can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/maze/ maze] with the benefits of the Extend Spell feat as a spell-like ability once per day. Sentinel Boons # Might of the Labyrinth (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/enlarge-person/ enlarge person] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bull-s-strength/ bull’s strength] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/n/nondetection/ nondetection] 1/day # Devouring Beast (Ex): To aid in your profane crusade against the Soulhound’s many enemies, Gabuuti sends one of the flesh-eating bulls of the outer planes to slaughter and feed at your side. You gain an aurochs animal companion as a druid of a level equal to your Hit Dice – 4, in addition to any animal companions you already have. This animal companion possesses the fiendish template and the extraplanar subtype, along with a bite attack that inflicts 1d6 points of damage. Any day on which you fail to perform your obedience, this beast vanishes back to its native plane; if returned to this plane, whether by this or by other means, it returns to you when you next perform your obedience (along with any gear it was equipped with). # Invocation of the Gorgon (Su): You gain the change shape universal monster ability, allowing you to assume the form of an ivory-colored gorgon as per [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/beast-shape/ beast shape IV]. Although you can activate this ability only once per day, the new form lasts indefinitely. If you lose access to this boon by failing to perform your obedience, you cannot change forms or return to your true form until you perform the obedience again or the effect is otherwise ended.